Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki talk:Archive/Eatle/@comment-34285236-20111124040123/@comment-108.202.143.73-20120205092820
informer thing is that so some one can give more info about a certain new alien to people so that they won,t flip out and start saying stupid ignorant things about that new alien incase it has some similarity's to other aliens witch is destine to be probable as other aliens are bound to have similer powers, its called couincedince ,or if I spelled that correctly, after all they,re will alien that share some similarity's though may differ and why doesn't any fan use that logic for once plus some people might not want or like the same eating, or electric alien anyway. But anyway of course give people some info so that they know what they,re getting and how different the alien is in certain ways, plus so they wont freak out and stay calm and think something stupid like ohhh! that alien is going to replace my old child hood favorite sniff sniff lololololo >:( now man of action must die boo hoo, you what I say about #1 grow up! #2 no they are not going to replace those old aliens some aliens may make a reapperence rigtht after they,re presumable temporary replacement, like how fourarms made reapperence or xlr8! #3 so what! there are going to be aliens that have similaritys #4 those alien obviasly have some different powers anyway like fasttrack having enhanced strangth unlike xlr8 witch is roughly as weak ,or should I say as Raditz, as a human plus jetray and ultimate echo echo already have super speed like xlr8 anyway and jetray did infact sort of temporarely replaced xlr8 in alien force and you why because jetray also had superspeed and to top it off with flight ,of course before xlr8's reapperence in the ben 10 generator rex crossover, so why haven't any fan trolled about jetray or ultimate echo echo but instead they choose to hate on fast track but yet a magority of them make up fan fiction with aliens that also have superspeed and yet half of them effin trolled about fast track just because he also has super speed and yet waybig has super speed like xlr8 and not just jetray or ultimate echo echo but even big chill! WTF! and yet they made speed aliens them self's, hmmm hipocrite's anyone ? and yet fear replacment of they,re old child hood favorite's when I have watched ben 10 for as long as they have ever since the first series and I feel like the only one who can think logicaly and doesn't effin care,plus i like fasttrack and eatle after all and I all ready know there difference's plus I hope ben 10 fans aren't as stupid and horrible as spyro or sonic fans like how the older spyro fan base reacted to skylanders, yet others of that fan base including me didn't cared and liked the game and spyro's redesign anyway! I hope the ben 10 fanbase isn't terrible like a magority of those older spyro and sonic fans. Incase they do drive away the older ben 10 fanbase there always going to introduce a new fan base like what activision did with skylanders introducing it to young kids who have no idea who or what spyro is anyway plus man of action could do the same thing with ben 10 you know just observe once they,re more aliens with similar powers and more older ben 10 fans who cant grow up or use this logic start acting retarted and flame all the time, then man of action is just do the same thing as skylanders and introduce a new ben 10 fanbase with younger kids who have no idea who or what ben 10 is. Mr. JonathanTennyslon do you understand my logic here ? and sorry for the long reply and possible ranting to those certain ben 10 fans its just I couldn't stand how some fans act stupid over something silly is all I hope this logic spreads like a virus to all fans including the ones on youtube,plus I wanted to conversate this with some one, I also think that well if you(hypothetically) can't except new speed aliens like fasttrack then why make fan made alien with similar abillity's then, then not troll at that fans work anyway instead of letting them get away with it?, either that or except it and except that everything is going to have similarity's and appretiate that fans works since after all its non canon anyway so who cares. and its all ways good to ask the creators of the show a thing or two you know what I mean. I hope you understand this reply and didn't found it confussing and know what i,m talking about. And also is upgrade your favorite alien? I can see him your avatar.